


【师深明】Affair.

by serenadeinmorn



Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Summary: *【明深】 师深 铭明*ooc🈶 但三观🈚️
Relationships: Li Zhenning/Shi Mingze, Li Zhenning/Yao Mingming, Shi Mingze/Yao Mingming
Kudos: 1





	【师深明】Affair.

**Author's Note:**

> *【明深】 师深 铭明  
> *ooc🈶 但三观🈚️

姚明明第一次见到李振宁，是在圈内年会上，那个从师铭泽身后探出头来的小灰蘑菇，一双鹿眼中没有杂质，还流露着些许的好奇。

像是不谙世事的婴孩，身材也很娇小，西装在对方身上显得过于老气，双手轻轻搭在师铭泽臂上，活像一只挨着桉树的小考拉。

他微微举起酒杯，轻笑了下：“不介绍一下？”

师铭泽抿了抿唇，像是把什么话憋回喉咙过后，才把手臂搭上身后男生的肩膀，把他半圈在怀里：“我家小孩，深深。深深，这是——”

“姚明明啊，我知道。”他的嗓音没有想像中那般软糯，有点粗糙，却也像刚褪去稚气的少年的音色，嘴角礼貌性地上扬，“你跳舞很好看。”

是姚明明的错觉吗？那一刻，好像看到他的眼里闪着星光，因梦想而变得炽热，却又因无法实现而迅速黯淡下去。

在追逐梦想的漫漫长路上，看到过太多这样的眼神，甚至自己也曾经有过灰心的时刻，但从未有人能让他如此在意。也许是那双圆溜溜的鹿眼看了就会让人心生怜惜，他也不自觉地被吸引过去了吧。

“谢谢。”

重逢昔日好友，话自然是格外的多，姚明明和师铭泽闲聊了一会，就发现站在对方旁边的深深一脸无趣。然后，深深拉了拉师铭泽的袖子，俯在特意弯下身来的对方耳边说了几句，得到点头许可后蹦蹦跳跳地出去了。

姚明明有点讶异，眼睛微微瞪大，“你不怕你家小朋友被拐跑吗？”

“他会保护好自己，不然我也不会把他带出来。”师铭泽看起来也不担心，“而且，谁敢动我的人啊。”

姚明明挺难想像，那个像考拉般温顺的小朋友有多会保护好自己。就算是抓挠，充当也是被羽毛挠了个痒而已吧，无足轻重。

“原来你喜欢这种类型的？”话锋一转，他一双猫眼微微弯起，似笑非笑。

不难接近，也没有傲娇的劲，软软糯糯的，总让人生出怜爱——跟自己截然相反。

师铭泽只是盯着他，半响才摇了摇头，“深深是个......多面性的人。”

看似答非所问，只有他们知道，在那些已被尘封的记忆里，两人之间都发生过什么，记忆的碎片又是如何对上如今的对话。

那年的大厂大雪纷飞，落到炽热的心房中，迅速地消蚀，只留下一滩柔情水。他们掩盖得很好，用男孩间的玩笑打闹搪塞过去，用粉丝们的cp滤镜将自己的行为合理化，不管人前人后都是点到即止，徒留加速的心跳砰砰作响。

比起恋爱，梦想更加重要。所以，当生活的两条线错开的时候，他们也分得干脆俐落，回归到普通的朋友关系。

人生不过是悲欢离合的循环而已，谁也没有把那段过去当成心结，但今天看到那个叫深深的男生，姚明明倒是好奇起师铭泽的取向。

一个人会爱上与旧爱截然相反的人吗？师铭泽的回答是，深深不只是他看到的那种样子。

俗话说，好奇心害死猫，在师铭泽去与他人应酬时到外面逛圈的小野猫，做梦也没想到会撞见这么一幕。

拐角处的墙角向来被喻为最佳的偷情地点。灯光与镜头唯独避开了死角，他在眼角余光瞥到一双缠绵的身影时有些尴尬，正想加快脚步时，听到一把声音传出：“放开啦，有人来了。”

姚明明顿住脚步，然后几乎是机械化地转过头去。

男生的嗓音因染上情欲而显得暗哑，却带着些许上扬的，嬉笑的调子，一个个字落到心里，激起异样的涟漪。这把声音，他在不久之前才听过，就在师铭泽的旁边，在那个被唤作深深的小朋友的口中。

视线相交之时，他看见之前还是温顺乖巧的小考拉，此刻正在别人的怀中抬眼看他，脸颊晕染上绯红，双眸半眯，眼尾扬起，眼中有迷离的水汽。两只爪子架在自己身前，软绵绵地推着压在他身上的人，却没用多少力气，更像是在撒娇。

他突然就明白了，师铭泽说的“多面性”是在指什么——这副勾人的样子，对方想必看过很多遍。只是对方大概没想到，这样子不止自己一人能看到。

是他猜错了，以为这是一只纯良无害的考拉，没想到乖巧只是一副面具，实际上是披着考拉皮的小猫。

果然，猫科动物不会逃离出这条关系链。

压在深深身上的人迅速放开，往他的方向瞄了一眼，匆匆整理好衣装，留下一句“那改天见，振宁”便转身走回会场，镇定得彷佛刚才什么都没有发生过。

深深再抬眼的时候，满脸都写着无辜，一副惹人怜爱的模样，只有眼底刻意露出的调笑出卖了他的想法。手指不安分地戳到姚明明的手心，他轻轻扬起嘴角，“重新自我介绍一下吧，深深是小名，我叫李振宁。”

手指在掌心上写出一笔一划，痒痒的，像被羽毛挠过。姚明明在他收回手指时才回过神来，看进他的眼里，问了一句：“你就不怕我告诉师铭泽吗？”

“你不会。”李振宁很笃定。

虽然没有道明原因，但姚明明确实无法反驳。他满脑子都是对方刚才那个眼神，待他反应过来的时候，才知道已经落入对方的陷阱里。

李振宁像是在下蛊，他自身又像是毒药，一点点的侵蚀着人心，只有他自己依然是一副岁月静好，全身心都依靠着师铭泽的样子。

果然，猫都是让人捉摸不透的生物，特别是被驯养的野猫。

但是，既然李振宁要把他扯进来，也就得承受相应的后果。

姚明明也不记得自己是用什么理由一次次地到师铭泽的家里，后来甚至成为了习惯，连师铭泽也说：“你这么频繁地来我家，不怕被狗仔拍到吗。”

那时候，他和师铭泽在摆弄桌上的餐具，李振宁坐在沙发上看电视。听到这句话，对方转过头来，笑着插话：“你们又不是情侣，到好朋友家里玩有什么不妥的。”

他清楚地看到师铭泽握着盘子的手指颤了颤。

  


不经意地撞上李振宁的目光，满眼都是无辜，嘴角却挂着一丝狡黠的笑意——看，又在装无知了。

跟李振宁相处久了，同为猫科动物，姚明明深谙对方的性子，毕竟对方在他面前总会褪去善良温顺的伪装，表现出自己最真实的一面。

也许是因为他早就洞悉一切，对方也装累了，只想有个人能让自己把最真实的情绪都表达出来，于是把他当成知己，建立起同类之间的友谊。

他永远都无法拒绝，因为早在初遇那天，他的心就被这只狡猾的小猫给勾走了。即使想讨回来，对方也只会露出一贯的无辜眼神，楚楚可怜的说，这种东西他不知道要怎么还回去。

姚明明几乎每周都会往师铭泽的家跑一趟，然后留宿在客房里。一开始还是风平浪静的，后来连空气中都隐约掺杂着躁动，兴许是夏天即将来临，更可能是谁的心里在作祟。

某个夜晚，他浅睡片刻便又被闷热唤醒，打算去衞生间用冷水洗把脸，却在路过主卧时，从那个像是连接着潘多拉魔盒的门缝中，看到自己不该看的。

他想，那是使他跨过安全线，犯下甜美禁忌的开端。

急促的喘息与空气中弥漫的荷尔蒙相撞，那双小麦色的腿正搭在上面的人的腰侧，身体随着激烈的动作起伏，眼睛因为过度的刺激而有些失焦，然后像是感觉到什么，稍微移了移视线，看向门口。

两人的视线就是这样撞上的。 他看到对方眼里蓄着生理性的泪水，露出来的皮肤都泛着浅浅的粉色——比他想像中的模样要更美。

他没有再看下去，脚步虚浮地回到客房。心脏在激烈的跳动，脑里还在循环那让人血脉贲张的画面，暗暗咒骂了一句：那人还真会一次次的让他堕落，直到掉进深渊，万劫不复。

  


***

  


李振宁是下圈套的人，姚明明是一次次上钩的人，谁也没有想过后果，甚至只是因为“喜欢”这么轻飘飘的感情，就断定那些道德伦理观都不再适用。

自从那次不经意的撞见，一个势在必得，另一个干脆认命，不过几次状似无意的暗示，两只小猫便双双滚到一起。

师铭泽最近公事繁琐，谁的身体也不是铁做的，早早就睡下了。于是，当姚明明在客厅里看着电视，实则心猿意马的时候，就被冲过来的小小身影冲散了一腔的浮躁。

“你不跟师铭泽睡吗？”他嘴上这么说，却张开双手，把人搂进怀里。柔软的头发在他怀里蹭了蹭，像是羽毛挠过心底。

“你放开啦。”李振宁占了把便宜后，便笑着推开他，“泽哥知道我晚睡，让我想睡的时候才回房。来，我们打一局游戏。”

是真的在打游戏，对方操纵着手机里的角色移动，让一个又一个的对手倒下时，满脸都写着“洋洋得意”四个大字；也真的只打一局，结束后便把手机丢到一边，抬起一双楚楚可怜的鹿眼，把一个蜻蜓点水般的吻印上他的嘴角。

两人状似平常地走出客厅，但当踏进客房，轻手轻脚地关上阻隔外界声音的门后，便是跌跌撞撞地陷入柔软的床铺里。

他们偶尔会做，就在这间客房里，起源于一次彼此都心照不宣的独处，不过是李振宁给了点甜头，两人就双双陷落，掉进甜美与罪恶交织的深渊。

那些甜美的，不管是幻像还是真实，只要能够抚平心中的伤痛，他都甘愿堕落。

小朋友很喜欢把手脚都挂在别人身上，也喜欢在情动时仰起头，露出流畅分明的下颚线条。他大多时候会咬唇忍住到嘴边的轻吟，但若是被欺负得狠了，便会开始轻轻的抽噎，泪水蓄在眼眶里，随着灯光闪烁。

他哭的样子让人怜爱，可更多的是激起欺负得更狠的欲望——想要看到他更失神的模样，想要看到更美的画面。到了最后，总能看到他脸上挂满泪痕，眼神迷离，精神彷佛被一次次撞击带到九霄云外的样子。

每到这种时候，姚明明总会咬住他的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻摩挲着，说话呼出的气息尽数打在敏感处上：“振宁，你这样真好看。”

在人前，姚明明还是一口一个“深深”的叫着，只有在独处，尤其是这种时候，才会叫他“振宁”，刺激对方的神经。但更多的是出于私心，想让他意识到自己的独特性。

人是贪婪的生物，得到了身体便想一并支配想法，欲望无止尽，如同深渊也无底。

  


可是，李振宁是个冷静得出奇的人，每次事后都很快便缓过神来，用渗人的话冲散一室的情欲。比如说，第一次的时候，他就笑着说了句：“跟前男友的现任做的感觉如何？”

那会几乎把姚明明的魂给吓飞了。天地良心，他保证那段感情再无第三人知晓，一切都被在大厂落下的一场场雪掩盖无踪。

都说春天是恋爱的季节，但彼时春天却是他爱情枯萎的时刻。在鲜花蔟拥中，他坐上荣耀的出道位，那个人却连决赛现场都没有去，从此回到当个贵公子的生活。他们没有断绝往来，只是回归到朋友关系，但一切都在告诉他，他们间的感情生活已经变成永恒的平行线。

他与对方的现任维持着荒唐的关系，这一切的起因，指不定也是因为醋意。那段感情没有成为他的心结，因为那不是心结，是他从未消失的爱意。

那时候，他没有答话，李振宁也没有追问。但到了如今，对方不知道为什么又提起这个话题。

“你知道吗？泽哥和你，一开始都是在透过我在看彼此，所以在看到你的第一刻，我就知道我这个影子的主人是谁了。”小朋友枕着他的手臂，眼睛盯着天花板，语气很轻松，心里不知道又在想什么。

  


李振宁是说故事的人，总把那些沉重万分的故事说得风淡云轻，就像他的心境，空留听故事的人揪心。

姚明明听他说过好多故事。从他被骗进一间公司当主播，到为了生计四处奔波接通告，在一次平面拍摄时被师铭泽看上，就像灰姑娘遇到王子。他放大美好之处，忽略着那些最折磨人的细节，也许是已经放下了，却也可能是在为自己编织幻境，试图抹去刻骨铭心的痛。

然后，他现在在说，灰姑娘的王子眼中的倒影曾经是别人，与灰姑娘的情人隔着他在看彼此。

对他的心疼盖过了知道自己并非一厢情愿的喜悦，姚明明扭头去看他，“你现在不是谁的影子，是我捧在手心上的人。”

“那当然，不然我不就白忙活了吗。”他又摆出那副皱起五官的嫌弃脸了。

“但是，你接近我也是因为师铭泽吗？”

“你很像那些嫉妒别人的情人诶。”他抬起手，在对方的脸上戳了戳，“我只是好奇，小野猫被欲望征服的样子。事实证明，真的很好看。”

姚明明发现，他真的很会让人不寒而慄，现在就在拉扯自己的神经。要是哪天想找个工作的话，一定要推荐他去讲鬼故事。

“李振宁，你是恶魔吧。”

他弯起眼角，“现在才知道？”

那倒不是。

早在初遇的时候，藏在无辜鹿眼下的那些小心思，还有扬起的嘴角和挠到心上的轻触，都是他精心设下的圈套，引领着目标一步步地靠近、沉沦，直至万劫不复，仍然心甘情愿地献上自己。

他是恶魔，投下最甜美的诱饵，也取走最残酷的代价。

  


***

  


那天的谈话，其实还有个小小的后续。

“我觉得你跟泽哥应该好好谈谈。”李振宁慢条斯理地穿着衣服，回眸看了看坐在床上的人，“别看他现在一副BKing气质渗入骨髓，很难接近的样子，他这是憋久了。而且，你努力一下，指不定我们就不用再偷偷摸摸了呢。”

姚明明调笑道：“你就不怕我和师铭泽抛下你吗？”

“那也只是回到以前的生活而已，没什么。”小朋友语气平淡，彷佛一切已成习惯。

他的笑容凝固了。再三思索，也只能挤出干巴巴的一句话：“......我绝不会丢下你的。”

“好啦。”是哄小孩的语气。

姚明明也想过，他在走到今天这步之前，大概曾经也是株无害的幼苗。只是被现实打击摧残，承受得太多无法承受的伤痛，在折磨之中把灵魂卖给了恶魔，融入不见天日的深渊里。

他的眼里盛满深情，身体依赖着别人，像是考拉抱紧桉树不撒手的样子，但谁又能知道，他的内心是怎么也无法被填满的空洞。

之所以能够云淡风轻，是因为已然对痛觉麻木，陷进轻飘飘的云团里，意识浑沌。

突如其来的，心脏一阵抽疼。

后来，当姚明明向师铭泽摊牌，把所有事都告诉对方的时候，对方没有一句责怪的话，只是拉上他的手，低头笑了笑：“还真有他的。”

被垂下的浏海挡住的是泛着浅浅光点的眼睛，姚明明感受着那不属于自己的手掌的颤抖，把到嘴边的话都咽了回去。

那天，当师铭泽再次推开主卧的门，看到的是坐在窗边翻著书页的李振宁。

听到门口传来声响，对方也没有抬头，只是淡淡地问了句：“成了？”

他应声，“嗯。”

“那我是不是该走了？我还没收拾行李呢，你等我一下......”

对方有点手忙脚乱地从窗边翻下来，可还没有伸出手拿东西，手腕便被师铭泽握住。

“哪有人偷了心就跑路的。你又不是红娘，不是在完成使命，还想去哪呢。”

李振宁的动作顿住了，默默低下头，肩膀轻耸，又伸袖子在脸上胡乱抹了抹。半响，小朋友才回过头来看他，眼眶还有点泛红。

师铭泽想，这大概是第一次看到对方的眼里有光芒，真真切切的光芒，一直落到了空洞的心房，慢慢充盈着。

  


***

  


又是一次宴会。金碧辉煌，灯光闪烁，交谈与碰杯的声响不绝于耳，师铭泽刚与某位老板闲聊完，一个穿着贴身西装的黑发少年便神秘兮兮的靠近他。

他突然觉得有点头痛，赶在少年开口前叫停对方：“施展，不管你接下来要说什么，小点声。”

“那好吧。”施展清清嗓，压低了声音，“你家深深怎么跟姚明明在一起啊？”

他还当是什么事呢。“他俩在一起了啊。”

但他明显忘了，他还没有跟施展解释过三人之间复杂的关系。于是，对方脸上流露出真切的震惊：“深深今天不是跟你手挽手进来的吗？”

“我们仨在一起了。”话都说完了，师铭泽才想起对方还不知情，“字面意思，你消化一下。”

看着施展脸上从疑惑慢慢变成“震撼我全族”的表情，下巴都快掉下来了，他赶紧帮忙扶着，维系好友的斯文人形象。

过了很久，施展才艰难地挤出几个字：“你们真会玩。”

“你以为谁都像你这么慢吞吞吗，追个人大半年了还没追到手，你到底行不行啊。”他的肩膀突然被人从背后使劲拍了下，转过头去，是语带嘲笑的李振宁。

“李深深你说什么！？我是真蓝人！”

眼看这两个小学生又要打起来了，师铭泽上前把他们拉开，看着他的小朋友眼里一闪一闪的，简单的两个字就这样浮现在脑海里。

真好。

**Author's Note:**

> 備用圖鏈：① https://postimg.cc/sBfwzH6Z  
> ② reurl.cc/kVaqEb (1905)


End file.
